It is known that in order to operate a user terminal in a videotex system, e.g., a television receiver, the necessary steps in the search for desired information are performed in a dialog between the user and the videotex system. After establishment of a connection, an initial page is transmitted to the user, and the user is requested to enter a password. Then, messages, for example, are transmitted to the use, which can be called up by pressing a key. The dialog is normally ended by pressing a predetermined sequence of keys ("Der Bildschirmtextdienst der Deutschen Bundespost", Unterrichtsblatter der Deutschen Bundespost, Ausgabe B, Fernmeldewesen, Jg. 36/1983, No. 8, pages 345 to 350).
The increasing use of microprocessors, particularly in communication terminals, and the characteristics of the planned multi-service integrated networks, such as broad-band ISDN, make it possible to implement increasingly complex service features.
Such communication terminals, however, must not be operable only by trained experts. The use of office, home, and new public terminals must be possible for a large public.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a circuit arrangement and a method whereby flexible guidance is provided to different users of a communication or data terminal.